


A single Thought, A changed World

by TheUndeadQueen (Vale32)



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Rosalind didn’t consider all the options, The Author Regrets Everything, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale32/pseuds/TheUndeadQueen
Summary: Here’s the thing: Rosalind was tired from the attack on Aster Dell and knew that she had to hurry back to the hill to calm down the inevitable reaction of her soldiers.Here’s another fact: the fairy didn’t have time to think about little details like the magical child’s hair color and other similar nonsense, and the only quality she was looking for in the baby’s new parents was a certainty that the couple’s biological baby was going to die shortly after birth.Rosalind didn’t consider at all the possibility of two new parents asking themselves why their child didn’t share neither blood type nor hair and eye-colour with them.It shouldn’t have changed anythingIt changes everything.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A single Thought, A changed World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, and I hope that someone will like it.   
> English is not my first language, so I’m sorry for any errors you’ll find in the story. Please leave a comment if you want to, it doesn’t matter if it’s negative or positive, I eagerly accept critics!

Here’s the thing: Rosalind was tired from the attack on Aster Dell and knew that she had to hurry back to the hill to calm down the inevitable reaction of her soldiers.

Here’s another fact: the fairy didn’t have time to think about little details like the magical child’s hair color and other similar nonsense, and the only quality she was looking for in the baby’s new parents was a certainty that the couple’s biological baby was going to die shortly after birth.

Rosalind didn’t consider at all the possibility of two new parents asking themselves why their child didn’t share neither blood type nor hair and eye-colour with them.

~~It shouldn’t have changed anything.~~

~~It changes _everything_.~~

_This_ was her fatal mistake.

_This_ was the error that would change the life of one fairy girl, that in another universe would have been known as Bloom Peters.   


* * *

Mike and Vanessa Peters had cried for the whole month before the expected day of delivery, knowing that they would have only some days at best with their daughter, because of a mortal heart defect.

So, when the doctors had told them that not only their daughter was still alive, but the heart defect had miraculously disappeared, leaving them with a living baby they had already started to grieve, the couple was clearly overjoyed.

Or they were, well, until they saw the child’s red hair.

When the nurse gave Vanessa ‘her’ child, she clearly expected the new mother to cry from joy, as she had already seen happening to the many first-time mothers she had assisted in the past.

Instead, Vanessa frowned.

Her husband, expecting another reaction from his wife mimicked her expression. “Is there something wrong, dear?”, already hurrying at her bedside.

“Mike,” her confused eyes met his, “where did you say you take your hair from?”

“My mother, but my father also has brown hair, even though a shade darker than mine. Why?”, he said puzzled at the impromptu question.

“I see.” The calmness in her tone was clearly faked, there were a myriad of emotions swirling behind her eyes, blue as the deep sea.

She then turned her body to the nurse, hoping to be deadly wrong, “Could you please tell me what is the child _~~not her daughter~~_ ‘s blood type?

“Sure Mrs. Peters”, the nurse quickly scanned the baby’s new medical chart in her hands, “It’s 0+. May I help you with something else?”

A minute of uncomfortable silence passed between them. Mike opened his mouth to thank her for her time and ask to be left alone with his wife, when Vanessa answered in his stead, looking pensively at the baby.

“Actually, you can do something. I would like to request a maternity and paternity test both for the child.”

“Mrs. Peters, I know that your daughter is a miracle baby, but there’s no need to go to such lengths,” the other woman replied, uncertain on how to proceed. 

“Vanessa what the hell are you talking about?!”

The blond-haired woman moved her blue eyes to her husband’s dark brown ones, _~~not like the child’s, hazel that seemed to flicker in a strange way under the room’s artificial light, orange, as if they were burning embers.~~_

“I know that only some hours have passed from the birth,but I am sure that this is not my daughter.”

* * *

And so, the day that would have been a joyous one, had Vanessa Peters not looked at the child _~~never hers~~_ and noted the differences between her and them.

Hazel eyes and red hair that could not be explained.

A blood type that was not seen in both parents’ families in the last two generations.

They prayed, prayed, and prayed that these were only other little unexplainable miracles about their baby.

In the end, Vanessa was right.

Inquiries were made left and right, medics and nurses both questioned, medical accidents considered in every possible way.

_~~In the end, the child was not theirs~~ _

The other newborns were checked, but not one of them shared a single drop of blood with the shocked couple.

There was no exchanged, no misplaced child, it was as if the baby that should have been called Bloom Peters had never existed, as if the last nine months hadn’t been both a blessing and then a curse for Mr and Mrs Peters.

In the end, they left the hospital, no child with them.

They couldn’t do it, knowing that the baby girl wasn’t theirs.

In another universe, two ecstatic parents would have brought home a sleeping baby girl, loving her with all their hearts.

In this reality, there’s no Bloom Peters, only a child left at a hospital, alone and ready to be handed to the foster care system.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I really hope that this chapter wasn’t too cringe and forced😅   
> I apologise once again for any grammatical error, as English is not my first language.   
> Let me know what you think about this. Right now there’s no second chapter ready, I’m a student and my free time is almost nonexistent right now.   
> See you next time!(Hopefully soon).


End file.
